Truth or Dare
by thecuddlyfork
Summary: An 18 year old Sophie gets the idea that playing truth or dare with the Guardians would be a wonderful idea. But when things start to heat up with a certain Pooka and Icecube, it leaves an awkward vibe in the air as Jack is forced to understand his feelings for Bunny. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare.  
JackRABBIT

"I'm boredddddddd!" Sophie groaned. The other guardians nodded with agreement.  
"Couldn't have said it better kid," Bunny answered breaking the silence. It was summer all over the world, only Tooth and Sandy would be working that night; But it was only quarter to 12, and everyone was tired of doing nothing.  
"What do we do?" Sophie asked, rolling onto her stomach on the carpeted floor of her living room. Sandy rested his head in his hand and shrugged. The sound of a ticking clock could be heard, filling the dry air. Tooth looked over at Sophie, now 18 years old.  
"What do teens do when they're like this?" An idea popped into Sophie's evil little mind. She had partially been raised by the guardians, she knew every detail about them; hopes, fears, dislikes, and crushes.  
"Why don't we play truth or dare?" she grinned. Bunny raised an eyebrow.  
"That's the best you can do?" North smiled.  
"It's better than huffing here like yetis in starts?" Sandy raised his hand. He made an arrow pointing toward North, he then shaped his sand into a T and a D.  
"Dare," North answered, moving his belly. Sandy thought for a moment, then made a wonderful picture of North placing a spoon in his mouth.  
"What is in the spoon sandy?" Tooth asked. Sandy ran into the kitchen and returned with a spoon and cinnamon. Sophie almost cried laughing when North spat out the spice all over the floor. Jack couldn't help but lean against Bunny, holding his sides from the pain if laughing. Sophie noticed this and grinned evilly.  
She knew her favorite rabbit had a thing for the icecube. She saw the way he stared just a bit longer in Jack's eyes. The way he twitched his nose when someone mentioned him. She knew all this and she had her heart set on getting him to fess up.  
"Tooth! Truth or dare?" North asked, wiping cinnamon off his cheek.  
"Truth for sure!" she smiled. North put his hands on his hips.  
"What's your guilty pleasure?" he smiled. Tooth bite her lip.  
"Honestly? Trash T.V. I can't help myself! It's so addictive!" She gave a weak smile, but no one was taking the bait.  
"No tooth it's called TRUTH or dare." North gave her condescending eyes. "What's your guilty pleasure?"  
"Fine." She dropped her head. "I like to go to dentist offices and oggle the hot guys." North boomed with laughter as tooth's face went as red as his coat. She looked up quickly trying to take the focus off her. "Jack! Truth or dare?" Jack sat down on the floor.  
"Dare! Duh!" he said smiling proudly. Tooth pointed upstairs.  
"Go put on one of Sophie's dresses, come downstairs, and tell us all how you are such a pretty princess." Jack face was not proud anymore. He shook his head.  
"No way!" Sophie smiled. "Alright then, new rule. Anyone who doesn't do a dare has to remove clothing." North gave her a puzzled look.  
"You were so sweet before the internet got you." He wrote on a piece of paper a memo to put her on the naughty list. Jack sighed and went upstairs returning in a tight red dress with a deep V. He had her favorite black pumps on and sighed.  
"Why are all your dresses so slutty, Soph?" Bunny gave him a look.  
"Not the prettiest girl in the pageant are you, Jack?" Jack's face was deep red now, he scowled.  
"Fine! Kangaroo, truth or dare?" Bunny's ear twitched.  
"Um, dare." Jack grinned wide and flew over to the rabbit.  
"I dare you to compliment me for once." Bunny's blush was hidden by his silver fur.  
"W-what do you mean mate? Don't like how I treat ya? Can't handle a little play from me?" He chuckled. Sophie raised her brows.  
"Remember the rules aster, if you don't you have to take off some clothes." Bunny looked down at himself.  
"Sophie, I don't wear clothes..." She laughed.  
"Then you're shit outta luck buddy." Tooth gasped forgetting that Sophie was almost a grown woman and could speak however she liked. Bunny looked at Jack and sarcastically said,  
"Jack, you make a beautiful woman." Sandy held the teen back as he tried to rip apart Aster.  
"I don't think that counts, Bunny," Tooth laughed. "Look in his eyes and give him a real compliment." Sophie smiled and pushed her long, blonde bangs from her eyes, she could see Bunny trying to come up with a way to follow the rules without giving away his little secret.  
"Fine! Just calm him down. I'm not going to yell this to be heard over his thrashing." Sophie scowled at Jack.  
"Don't rip it! I happen to wear that dress," she huffed. Jack stopped the theatrics and crossed his arms. Bunny walked forward looking down grumbling. He grabbed Jack's pale hand with his furry paw. Bunny looked up to his surprised face, and locked eyes.  
"Jack," his voice was low and sincere. "You look wonderful." He gave a smolder, causing Jack's stomach to flutter. He was lost in his mind, thinking of Bunny like a highschool girl with a crush. He hadn't noticed how fantastically mesmerising his green eyes were. He found himself frosting over. Bunny looked away Tooth and Sophie, who were having a fan-gasm from the pure yaoi moment. "Was that good enough for ya?" he asked thoroughly embarrassed. North laughed at Jack.  
"Why don't you ask frosty cheeks over here?" He slapped his back making him break his gaze at Bunny.  
"Hey! I'm not frosting! I'm just..." Bunny let go of his hand, chasing after Sophie once she raised her brows teasingly, leaving Jack's hand to hang awkwardly. "I'm just acting like a girl, like I've been told to." He looked up to North. He stuck out his tongue trying to hide the fact that he was crushed that Bunny just ripped his paw away. North smiled; he knew Jack had some unrealized feelings to the pooka. He just wanted Jack to see it too.  
"Alright then." It seemed that the only person who was out of the loop was Sandy, who just sat there smiling like a clueless kid. Bunny smiled to Sophie.  
"Okay then, you ankle biter. Truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! sorry for the delayed post! I had lost the will to continue it. BUT I found it again and will post soon enough! In the mean time, here we are the second (angst filled) chapter of Truth or Dare.  
(BTW, shout out to my best friend, and most amazing editor Marisol3)**

After hours if playful bantering between the group, Sandy, Tooth, and North all waved goodbye, leaving Sophie, Jack, and Bunny to continue with the game. Sophie looked up and pointed her purple finger tips at Jack.

"Truth or dare, snowball?" she asked with a careless smile. Bunny left the room for a glass of water, his voice was hoarse from laughing while Sophie was finger-painting her stomach with purple dye.

"Dare," Jack smirked pulling another honey covered feather from his hair. Sophie smiled,

"I dare you to kiss Bun butt." Jack cheeks frosted.

"What? No! That's crazy! I'm not kissing him!" He crossed his arms. "Why would you even say that?"

Sophie pouted. "It is called truth or dare Jack. Don't forget our rule," she chimed. Jack was conflicted. Why was his heart beating so fast? It was only a game, right? But still, why was he almost, dare he say, excited? Sophie was laughing maniacally in her mind. She could picture Bunny's face when Jack would kiss him lightly.

"What's all the hollering about?" Bunny rubbed his throat as he stood In the doorway. Jack whipped his head to Sophie, begging for her to let him slide. She raised her shoulders and turned to Bunny.

"He's having trouble with his dare. Mind helping?"Sophie grinned while Bunny smiled mockingly.

"Oh is the widdle Jacky-Wacky scawed?" he said with a baby tone. "Does he want to chicken out?" Bunny started to cluck and Sophie joined in, waving her arms like a hen. Jack stood up.

"Fine I'll do it!" he yelled, walking forward. "I'm no chicken," he mumbled. Bunny smiled,

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sophie smiled, knowing Bunny had no clue what was coming next.

"Then don't blink." Jack said. He bit his lip and lunged forward, giving a deep surprise kiss to the pooka. His eyes were shut tight from embarrassment as Bunny's were wide open, shocked in realization of what was happening. He was kissing Jack Frost! And Jack, was kissing back. His arms were tight to the side while Jack's were tangled in his silver fur. It felt like he was clinging on for dear life. When Jack pulled back his cheeks were blue as the sky. Bunny just had a dumb struck face when Jack looked up. "You ok Bun Bun?" Bunny just blinked.

"Y-yeah. W-was that the dare?" He asked twitching his nose.

Sophie smiled, "Yup." Bunny pushed his tongue at the side of his cheek.

"Uh-huh. I see." His face still plastered with the shock. Jack looked away, worried that he had done a bad job. Sophie was having grand ol' time, squealing like a child. Jack waved his hand in front of bunny's face.

"Y-you ok Bun butt?" His frost was growing over his cheeks with every second, was he that bad of a kisser? He thought to himself with a seed of worry blooming in his gut. Bunny snapped back into it and looked to Sophie, both pleased and pissed that she managed to get Jack to do that.

"You little bugger! How long did you know?" he barked at her. Sophie sat up, her stained purple stomach showing off the egg she drew with the dye.

"A long time now. You suck at hiding it." She stuck out her tongue. Jack was more than confused. What on earth are they talking about? He stamped his foot.

"Mind letting me in on this secret?" he demanded, frowning. "I mean, throw me a bone!"

"I'm sure he would," Sophie snickered. Jack huffed and looked over to Bunny, his icy blue eyes begging for some kind of hint. Bunny sighed.

"She's just teasing me because of the way I feel about-" he trailed off rolling his paws so he wouldn't have to say the words. Jack rolled his eyes.

"About what?" He crossed his arms.

"About YOU, Jack!" Sophie yelled standing up. "You dummy! Have you really not noticed!?" She lost her temper, how could he be so careless to ignore the obvious? "Are you that stupid?!" She quickly stomped out of the room, making a big scene. She walked up the stairs and slammed her door shut, leaving Bunny and Jack to drown in the awkward tension she left behind. Bunny held his head in his paws, completely embarrassed. Jack turned his head.

"H-how do you feel a-about me?" He stammered with his face filled with worry. Bunny didn't say a word but he looked up from his paws, his golden green eyes piercing Jack's.

Then it clicked.

The teasing, the names, and every look exchanged with words hidden in his face that he could never put his finger on. It all made sense now.

Bunny truly had a crush on him.

Jack tried to put his mind together, but the words just rushed by. He sat down and watched Bunny's face just drop. "Oh." Jack said simply. Bunny's eyes were weak, a lump grew in his throat.

"Just forget it mate..." he trailed off, angry that Sophie messed everything up. He would have been just fine with admiring Jack in silence, just having Jack beside him could light up his world. But by the way Jack reacted, Bunny knew that things were ruined. Sophie came downstairs expecting the two to be fused by the tongues, but to her surprise the two were standing apart.

"Bunny?" she asked.

"Fuck off.." he muttered. Sophie realized what she had done.

"Bunny please." She begged stepping forward to place her hand on his soft fur.

"I said fuck off!" He swiped her hand off of him and barked. "I'm leaving, don't feel like being embarrassed anymore." He thumped his foot on the floor causing a hole to open in the floorboards.

"Bunny, no!" Sophie called but he ignored her, falling down the hole quickly and closing it before she could follow. Tears started to well in her eyes. "I-it's my fault," she stammered. "He's broken and it's all my fault." She looked to Jack, hurt that her favorite guardian, the one who always cared for her, the one who treated her like his own, was broken hearted all because she pushed him a bit too far over the edge.

"Oh..." Jack repeated unaware of what just happened.

"J-Jack how can you just sit there?" she yelled, her voice cracking as the salty tears hit the floor. "Answer me!" Her voice sounded desperate, she didn't want to take all the guilt. Jack blinked and looked to her, realizing everything that he missed in his trance like state.

"Sophie..." he whispered standing up to comfort her. "It's not that bad... It's just a passing feeling." His lie tasted like blood on his lips, a disgrace to every ounce of moral part of mind.

"You don't get it do you?" Sophie choked on her words. "He liked you a lot Jack! The way he looks into your eyes, so full of longing..." She held her head. "People would die to have someone want them that badly." Sophie was wailing now, gasping for air but being denied it like some cruel joke. Jack felt his insides snap like the brittle ice on a lake. How could he not notice? Suddenly something inside him wanted to go and confess to his stupidity, but how could he say that he didn't know how he felt about him? How could he rip his heart out again? Sophie's cries of guilt only made his own stronger. Bunny was probably wallowing in the warren all alone and he's here being selfish denying all feelings toward him. Jack couldn't handle it anymore. The guilt was beginning to burrow into his mind, seeping deep into the floorboards to rot him away.

"I have to go talk to him," he muttered under his breath. Sophie shot up, wiping tears from her face.

"N-n-no! That would ruin him more!" She looked at Jack, her eyes pleading for him to understand the importance of him staying as far away from Bunny as he could. "He holds a lot to himself. Expressing it would tear him apart and unravel every last thread of his emotions." Jack broke his gaze, lost in his whirlpool of feelings.

"I need to talk to Bunny. Not for him but for me." Jack grabbed his staff and with a trail of cool air behind him, Jack whisked the door open and caught a breeze. Sophie only shook her head, knowing that nothing good would come of this. She softly closed the door, letting the cool air Jack had left nip at her wet cheeks. She bent down and started to clean what was left of their game.

"You idiot. Couldn't have suggested poker or something..." she hissed to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so another update will be soon!  
I changed the genre to both romance and angst so be ready for more!**

**Sorry about the length, I write on my phone and it looked longer thereXD**

**Again another thank-you so my sexy editor Marisol3  
So here we go, another angst filled chapter.  
**

Jack was lost in his own mind. He rode the warm summer breeze, leaving a trail of cold air behind him. He could hear the people on the ground cursing the weather and pulling on their jackets.

"You only cause bad things, Jack," he said to himself. "You always mess everything up." His voice hitched while a few freezing tears ran down his cheeks. Jack crossed the ocean, looking around for his safe haven, the south pole. Although it was isolated and lonely, it was the only place where he could be himself. He slammed himself down onto the icy ground, causing a loud boom and echo of his cry to bounce off the tall ice walls. Silence fell around him; he was all alone, "Just as you should be," he hissed. Jack looked down, catching a dull view of himself. "You: you're worthless!" he yelled. "You're worthless! Selfish! Greedy!" He kicked at his reflection, screaming out in pain. His heart was aching and he couldn't understand why.

"Oh Jack, you think this is about you?" He heard a dark twisted voice. It wasn't mature, deep and suave; it wasn't Pitch's voice. It was familiar, cracked, broken. Jack lifted his head, still confused on who found him.

"P-pitch? I-is that you?" The voice only laughed.

"No, pitch is far too weak now. He wouldn't be able to poison you. I know you far too well. I am exile. I am you, Jack." Jack looked down to see someone who looked just like him, only darker.

"Pitch if this is some trick you've picked the wrong time." He gripped at his staff as if it would comfort him.

"Pitch is not here Jack. I am you." The reflections eyes had the same spark that Jack held in his own, but there was just something wrong. "I know everything about you that you don't. I know how lonely you are, I know who you want to be.." The darker Jack's eyes were tinted with gray as a sneer stained his face. "And I know how you can never be that person." Jack jumped up and smashed the ice with his staff.

"Shut up!" He yelled desperately. He stood hunched over and shocked, a bit of him knew that "Jack" would be back, and all of him knew the fight wasn't over.

"As much as I'd love to torture you more, I am here for a reason." Jack looked behind him, ready to strike again. "Jack, just listen." His voice sounded so manipulative. "You shouldn't care what Aster thinks. You've always been alone, you can live without him." Jack stared at his reflection. "You were silly to think you'd be cared for with the guardians. They don't care. They never did." Jack shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "You've always been alone. We've always thrived in the isolation." The reflection peeled itself off the ice wall, he reached out a thin, bony hand to Jack. "We can be happy again, never need to care what others think or how they feel." He hissed and moved forward again, his feet looked as if they might snap on the ground. "I only care about you." He smiled. Jack looked down to see his hand glowing in a dark light, it looked like his own magic, but black. "Lead into the temptation Jack. Trust yourself." Jack walked forward, dropping his staff.

"I... I..." He walked into "Jack's" embrace and went up to his ear. "I do trust myself." Jack's own hand glowed a bright and blinding light as he stabbed his reflection. A painful screech seeped its way out from the hallucination Jack had created. Its inhuman scream pierced Jack's brain, but have an odd sensation of relief. "Jack" fell to the ground, retracting into a ball as he grabbed his head. One by one his teeth fell out along with his hair, the screeching never stopping. His skin went gray and disintegrated away, leaving nothing to claim as his own. His eyes teared a black thick liquid, blood. The blood poured from his mouth like a river and pooled at Jack's feet. Jack himself cried out, feeling every once of the same pain but never falling. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and a soft wind played with his light hair. The sound stopped, only the ringing left.

Jack opened his eyes to see nothing. No mess, no body, nothing to show for the massacre he had witnessed. Jack panted and looked at himself then down at his staff. He thought of nothing, his mind blank until the wind blew gently once more, passing one word into his mind.

"Bunny," he whispered. "Bunny!" he yelled again, this time with a needy, pleading tone. He picked himself up and flew to the one place he knew he must go. Jack's mind was focused on this instinctive need to curl up in his strong arms and stay there. He thought Aster might keep him safe from himself, that he might calm him and kiss the fear away, leaving him to never be lonely again. Jack didn't think twice on his wanting to kiss bunny, he just longed for his warm lips would melt his own.

"Bunny," he whispered in the air as he gripped his staff. "Bunny..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for not updating, please no pitchforks!  
I had a lot of issues and wasn't able to reach the pen- er... labtop  
BUT I am back and will be posting more!  
My usual editor, marisol, is out of town so renoku (who you may find on tumblr or on here!) offered to help!  
Go check that tumblr out! It's awesome!  
And now, after too long of a break (as well as authors notes)  
Chapter 4  
**

Aster was alone in his warren, sitting by a river of dye. Today the googies were far away, playing in the sun and having a grand ol' time, completely unaware of Bunny's mental state. He looked down at his large furry feet and bit his lip.

"Of course he doesn't feel the same way, Aster." He laughed a pained laugh, like something you would hear of someone who'd given up. "Who could want a giant rabbit?" He poked at his foot with his paw, a tear escaping from his eye. He had this wave of hopelessness wash over him and he pulled at hair. Something inside pained him everytime he thought of himself, something about not being human - or at least looking human - stung every time time. When children saw him, sure he looked cool to them. But people loved the human look, and he didn't have it.

"Oh Aster, you silly widdle wabbit," a taunting voice called, "You think that he'd like you back. You thought that kiss meant something." Bunny knew the voice; it was his own. The mimicked Australian accent sounded perfect, it was as if the rabbit was talking to himself. Bunny had no intent on fighting, he only wanted to succumb to his fate, he felt so hopeless and lost.

"Aster, I know it hurts. I know better than anyone. You're alone... worthless... unwanted and unloved." A darkened form of himself gave a pitiful frown from the dye beneath his feet. Bunny said nothing, he only looked down. "Aster, I can make it go away. I can make you never feel again." The charcoal pooka disappeared, its manipulative voice still hanging in the air. "You'd never need anyone, you can be independant. And I know that is what you want, because I am you. Aster, I feel everything you feel."

Bunny nodded; the idea of numbness forever sounded so sweet. He remembered Jack's voice, how it sounded so musical. But that music was sour now. He remembered Jack's carefree smile, how life was always a game for him. But that game cheated Bunny. All good memories of Jack, everything Bunny craved for in him had turned black - everything seemed awful, painful, and full of hurt. Bunny closed his eyes and saw Jack's face, his blank face of disgust when he admitted his feelings.

Bunny winced and shot open his eyes, but the Jack he saw still was there. Bunny stood up, reaching for his boomerangs, but before his paws could touch the wood the darkened pooka yelled out, "Look bunny! This is the man you want! Look at the hate in his face! Look at how he never would want you."

Bunny let out a cry and fell to the ground. "NO!" he yelled. "Just make it go away!" His voice was desperate, "Just make HIM go away!" With that the face of Jack disappeared in a gust of dark red and black sand.

Bunny took in a breath, gasping for air, the experience far too vivid for him. Tears were rolling off his face when the dark pooka crouched down, looking at the wreck of what was left of Bunny's sanity. "Aster..." He whispered. "I can not only make him go away, but the siren that calls you to the shores of your death - I can make that sweet addiction go away too." Bunny let go of his head and looked up the hallucination. "Aster... I can make Jack frost go away to."

He reached out a paw to Bunny, and the magic sand looked pale and innocent. Bunny held his breath, putting his hand closer, but before their pads could touch, he looked into his eyes. They were no longer a resemblance of the same green that he held in his own. They were a deep blood red that startled him. Bunny pulled his hand away and jumped up. The reflection didn't look like himself anymore; it grew in size and turned more and more twisted. Its muzzle pulled back and the teeth turned into shattered glass.

"Bunny, take the hand!" The voice had a hidden sense of a female. The evil dripping taste of a young girl spat at bunny rather than his own.

"I don't know what you are, but I'll kill you," Bunny said, quietly reaching for his boomerang. The evil Bunny laughed and pounced on top of him, ripping at his chest.

Bunny let out a blood curdling whelp that Jack could hear on his trip over. Jack flew over one of Bunny's open holes and screamed out, "BUNNY!" His yell went unheard and more screams rang from the hole. Jack dove down the hole and through the tunnels until the warren shone through, still looking peaceful, as if everything was fine. Jack wasn't fooled, he could still hear Bunny. "BUNNY I'M COMING!" he screamed, flying at the fastest speeds he could reach, but he was too late to see Bunny's reflection, for it disappeared in a dark cloud of red and black sand.

Bunny lay lifeless on the blood stained patch of grass. Jack watched for a moment until a single, shallow breath wheezed its way of from Bunny's chest. Jack flung himself down next to him, crying loudly, "Bunny! No... NO please no! You'll be ok. I'm here." Jack held Bunny's head, clearly ripped from the claws of his reflection.

Bunny managed to lift an eye and see Jack's tears hitting his face, although he couldn't feel the cold water. "Jack..." He smiled softly. "He promised to be numb." His face was weak. Jack cried louder for Bunny, holding his face closer to his body. "He promised to make me numb... and now... now I am... and I hate it." Bunny laughed very lightly. "I hate it because I can't feel you."

Jack held his breath, and smiled lightly. "But I'm right here. Please Bunny, feel." Bunny closed his eyes, and licked his lips. "I...I can't feel you," he said, and this time anger rang. "You're holding me, and I can't even appreciate it."

Jack saw a tear run into his silver, blood stained fur, the dirt from the warren ground into the clumps that were left. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Bunny's. He cried out again, anger filing his heart.

A light inside his clenched hand began to glow dimly. Jack saw the light from the corner of his eye and gasped. It then shone brightly.

"Hope," Jack said simply. "HOPE!" he yelled a bit louder.

Bunny opened his eyes and said with little air, "Oi!... let me at least... die in silence."

Jack breathed in with excitement in his voice. "Bunny, there is hope!" Bunny didn't hear, he faded out of the world, growing closer to the fate that rested for him outside of Jack's arms.

Jack saw and tried to think of what to do. He lifted the shining hand and pressed it to Bunny's face, his ice creeping into the deep cuts, slowly closing over and shining much like his hand. Jack smiled and leaned down, his nose adjacent to Bunny's muzzle.

"There will be hope again," he said, his lips just brushing over Bunny's slightly purple lips.

He pressed down, kissing Bunny lightly, full of meaning and passion. A light washed over the dying pooka, wrapping around him like a blanket. Jack kissed harder and pulled bunny up, needing the little warmth he had left. Bunny was now all white in the cold light that shone from him. He twitched lightly, his face winced, he felt a small nip from the freezing hold of Jack's arms. He pressed back lightly, kissing Jack back as he lifted an arm, the sudden release of death proving real. He sprung up, still holding jack. Jack smiled, the pain still on his face but his eyes so happy to see Bunny alive.

Bunny looked up at Jack, still confused, "D-did you just?"

Jack nodded, tears rolling off his cheeks. "Y-you're ok," was the only thing he could say.

Bunny wrapped his arms around jack, both knowing the worst wasn't over but neither could care. For the time now, the sweet time that they spent in each other's arms, the only thing that mattered was that they knew. They knew they felt the same.


End file.
